One slow dance
by xxagent182xx
Summary: A little TrunksXGoten romance You're standing there alone,And so am I, But I want you here by my side, You and me dancing the night away, I'm in a trance from that one slow dance RUFIO- one slow dance


One slow dance  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, obviously . . .  
  
Agent 182: I decided to write a Trunks and Goten fic. Finally. The song is by Rufio. A very great punk band, I read the lyrics and knew I had to write a fic with it so here it is. I hope you love it and reviews would be nice. ^_^  
  
Rufio- One slow dance  
  
You're standing there alone  
  
And so am I  
  
But I want you here  
  
By my side  
  
Your smile at me  
  
Is everything  
  
The staring game  
  
That song of love.  
  
I look you in the eyes  
  
I try to read you thoughts  
  
I ask you to go with me  
  
to a far off place.  
  
Oh.  
  
I look you in the eyes  
  
I try to read you thoughts  
  
I ask you to go with me  
  
to a far off place.  
  
You and me dancing the night away  
  
you can feel my heart beating so hard.  
  
We look eye to eye  
  
and I'm swept away.  
  
On a moonlit walk on the beach  
  
watching the sunrise for the first time  
  
I'm in a trance  
  
from that one slow dance.  
  
You're standing there alone  
  
And so am I  
  
But I want you there  
  
By my side  
  
Your smile at me  
  
Is everything  
  
The staring game  
  
That song of love.  
  
I look you in the eyes  
  
I try to read your thoughts  
  
I ask you to go with me  
  
to a far off place.  
  
Oh.  
  
I look you in the eyes  
  
I try to read your thoughts  
  
I ask you to go with me  
  
to a far off place.  
  
You and me dancing the night away  
  
you can feel my heart beating so hard.  
  
We look eye to eye  
  
and I'm swept away.  
  
On a moonlit walk on the beach  
  
watching the sunrise for the first time  
  
I'm in a trance  
  
from that one slow dance.  
  
We don't have to talk,  
  
We don't have to laugh at all  
  
I just want you here with me  
  
We don't have to talk,  
  
We don't have to laugh at all  
  
I just want to be  
  
You and me  
  
You and me dancing the night away  
  
You can feel my hearting beating so hard  
  
We look eye to eye  
  
And I'm swept away.  
  
On a moonlit walk on the beach  
  
watching the sunrise for the first time  
  
I'm in a trance  
  
from that one slow dance.  
  
~ ~ ~ My eyes shifted away from the blonde I was dancing with. She continued to jabber on about her hair and her nails. Annoying and boring. My blue eyes went to Son Goten. He too was dancing with some girl . . . uh Paris- that's her name. He didn't seem too interested in her either. He looked very handsome in his black tuxedo; it clung to his body nicely. Not too tight but not too loose. Perfect. His hair was slicked to the side, not messy like I usually see it. He glanced over at me, smiling briefly. Pink painted across my cheeks. I adverted my eyes back to Marron, she asked me a question. I nodded. Not really paying attention to her words.  
  
I was shoved away. "TRUNKS!! YOU JERK!! I can't believe you said I was fat!!" I blinked in confusion.  
  
"What? I didn't say that." I loosened the tie around my neck. I was in deep shit.  
  
"Yes you did. I HATE YOU!!" With her last words, she stormed out of sight. My eyebrows were knitted together in confusion. What in the world just happened? There was a flash of shimmering brown hair and Paris went past me, yelling after Marron. Oh great, now Paris is gonna hate me. What a day.  
  
I looked over at my best friend he too was alone. Because of me, he's alone. I frown as his eyes went to the ground. No Goten, don't be sad. It's my fault. My mind says the words but my mouth never does. I hold them all inside. The feelings for my best friend.  
  
I love him.  
  
I have for years. I never understood that feeling in the pit of my stomach or the way my heart fluttered every time I hear his voice. I asked my mom and she said that's how she feels around dad. She said it's love. My dad said that I was probably hungry. I say I'm hungry for my best friend. I felt shame bubble up. I am ashamed that I love a man. I love my best friend.  
  
The song changes to a slow song. I cringe, Marron's probably going to come back and want to dance with me.  
  
My eyes went back to Goten as he started to walk to the door. No- I can't let him leave. I race over to him and catch his arm. He stares at me, stunned by what I have done.  
  
"Goten . . . dance with me?" I don't know if I asked him or told him either way, he nodded and said 'yes.' He placed his hand on my hips and I snaked mine over his shoulders.  
  
His mouth moved, "What's wrong with Marron?"  
  
I shrugged, "Who cares. She'll be fine in a couple minutes." He smiled at me and my heart began to race. It seemed as If it would crumble, but it didn't. My palms felt sweaty as I gently caress Goten's neck, my hands moving up to run through the short hair on the back of his neck. His black eyes met mine. I was swept away by the emotions that blurred by.  
  
"Trunks . . ." he whispered softy.  
  
"Yeah," we continued to move our feet. I was lost in his ebony eyes. They squinted a little as a grin went across his face. I tried to read his eyes, what is he thinking about? Are his thoughts on me? Or Paris? My heart clenched at the thought. Maybe . . .  
  
"I love you."  
  
I gasp as I hear the words. What? He- did he just say that? No- this is a dream, a very good dream.  
  
"Trunks, do you love me?" If it's a dream, I can do whatever I want.  
  
"Yes, I love you Goten. I've loved you for years" I said louder than I should have, who cares. I'll wake up and everything will be the same. I pulled Goten close and pressed my lips to his. I've waited so long for this moment even if I wake up it'll be worth it. I felt equal pressure pushing back. I leaned into him more as I heard silence in the huge gym. Only the soft music remained. I pulled back from Goten only a little bit, our noses still touched.  
  
"Wow Trunks you're a good kisser." Goten panted, his eyes moved to the right. "Um Trunks . . . everyone is staring at us." I didn't care; why would I? It's not real. I purred softly in my throat as I nuzzled Goten's neck. The scent of his cologne meeting my nose. He smelt so damn good. I kissed along his neck, leaving a wet trail. His arms moved away from my hips. "Maybe you should stop."  
  
"Why?" I moaned as I brought my lips back up to his he narrowed his eyes. He shoved me. Not really hard but enough to get my attention. I looked up into his dark eyes. "What?"  
  
There was a sobbing sound to the right of me. "Tr-Trunks? You-you're GAY!!" I tuned towards Marron's screeching voice. Oh, shit. What if I'm not dreaming? It all felt like a dream.  
  
My eyes met Goten's again. "Is this real?"  
  
He nodded, "Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"  
  
FUCK!! I quickly let go of Goten and ran out of the room.  
  
EVERYONE SAW ME KISS GOTEN!!  
  
I'm going to be the laughing stock of the whole school and so is Goten. Tears came to my eyes but I wouldn't let them be shed. This isn't happening. I can't believe it. I shoved my hair from my face as I came to a stop and sat down on the sidewalk. I sighed heavily, my thoughts going back to the kiss. It was incredible. Everything about it was perfect. The shape of his plump lips, his honeyed taste. I love him. He-he loves me too. He admitted it before I had. I brought my hand to my face, his scent still lingering. I inhaled it, he smelt like heaven.  
  
"Trunks . . ." I turned towards the soft voice and quickly turned away wiping my hands on my pants, the slick sweat, and his scent rubbing off. "I meant what I said." He meant it.  
  
I cleared my throat. "I meant what I said too." Goten sat down next to me. His warmth radiated off him and reached me. "I'm sorry about kissing you in front of every-" I began but Goten's words cut mine off.  
  
"Don't be. I liked it. I don't care if they saw you kissing me. If anything I'm glad."  
  
My heart leaped at his words, "really?" A grin went across his face.  
  
"Of course. Trunks . . ." He paused and brushed my lavender hair away from my face. "I love you. I've loved you for a long time but I didn't know if you would accept it. At first, I didn't want to believe it and I asked my dad if it's okay for a guy to like another guy and he said yes. I told him I like you and he said I should tell you and I did."  
  
"I love you too Goten." I leaned forward and caught his lips with mine; he pulled me close as the fire ignited. I wanted this moment to last forever. It seemed to. Our tongues fought relentlessly until mine won. I almost laughed as Goten growled in his throat. He was angry because I won. I was shoved back onto the concrete, a gleam in his eye told me he wanted to win this time. I wouldn't let him. I rolled over and he was under me. He threw me off and we got to our feet knees bent.  
  
"You won't win this time Trunks."  
  
I smirked at him. "Wanna bet?"  
  
"What are you going to bet?" He raised his eyebrow.  
  
"If I win you gotta take off your shirt." And all your other clothes. I laughed to myself.  
  
What a sight that will be.  
  
"And if I win . . . you uh have to give me . . . CANDY!!" Candy? He wanted candy! I almost laughed; well he is Goku's kid.  
  
"Okay." I charged forward and tackled him to the ground. He punched me and sent me sprawling across the grass. We were no longer on the sidewalk. He stood over me smiling for a moment and he bent down straddling my chest.  
  
"I won!" He grinned and got off of me. He shook his nice ass as he did his "victory dance". I didn't mind. "So where's my candy?"  
  
"Um . . ." A sly grin came across my face. "Goten it's at my house under the blankets on my bed." His face lit up.  
  
"Really? Let's go get some!" He took off the opposite direction. Oh I'm gonna get some. I chuckled as I went after the raven haired demi-Sayian.  
  
~ ~ ~The End~ ~ ~ 


End file.
